


Hit Squad

by Daegaer



Series: Trouble in Rome [1]
Category: Falco Series - Lindsey Davis, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Ancient Rome, Crossover, Detectives, Drabble, Gen, Schwarz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in ancient Rome, during the reign of Vespasian. The vigiles are the fire-brigade, who have also some policiing duties. Falco is a detective.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hit Squad

**Author's Note:**

> Set in ancient Rome, during the reign of Vespasian. The vigiles are the fire-brigade, who have also some policiing duties. Falco is a detective.

A Teuton, a Briton and a Hibernian walk into a wine shop -- and absolute chaos breaks out.

Actually, there were four of them, but I have no idea where the kid the witnesses described was from. All I know is I found hardened vigiles throwing up in the street. It was a mess inside, bits of the clientele flung around and the important stiff, a senator's son, bizarrely crushed to death by a table. It was embedded in the wall, and so was what was left of him.

It looked like one of Nero's hit squads was still at large.


End file.
